Twilight Sparkle/Gallery/Season 2 episodes 14-26
The Last Roundup Twilight your best S2E14.png|"Do your best, Applejack!" Preparing for Applejack's surprise party S2E14.png|Twilight helping to prepare for Applejack's return. Disappoint S02E14.png Twilight mail S02E14.png|Give me that note. Reading Applejack's letter S2E14.png Twilight finish reading S02E14.png|Applejack is not coming back. Twilight finish reading2 S02E14.png|There is nothing else written. Setting out to find Applejack S2E14.png Twilight cute ear drop S2E14.png|Twilight in dismay. Searching for Applejack at the rodeo site S2E14.png Rarity dusting herself S2E14.png|A tired Twilight after searching for Applejack with no avail. Main six minus Applejack looking happy S02E14.png Pony pointing in the direction Applejack went S2E14.png Rarity, Pinkie, Twilight, Fluttershy, Rainbow - you kidding?.S02E14.png|You're kidding, right? Train ride to Dodge Junction S2E14.png Twilight "I don't know how we'll break it to Ponyville" S2E14.png|Are you lying Twilight? Twilight we're here S2E14.png|All right we're here. Twilight, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, and Rarity leaving the train S2E14.png Rarity & Fluttershy mane flow S2E14.png|Good thing Twilight's bangs didn't get messed up. Pinkie Pie finds Applejack near the Dodge Junction station S2E14.png Pinkie Pie pointing when she finds Applejack S2E14.png Rarity Applejack thank heavens S2E14.png|Happy to see Applejack. Rarity you are S2E14.png|Yes, who is she? Main six gather around Cherry Jubilee S2E14.png Rarity & Rainbow Dash mixed reactions S2E14.png|Say what? Mixed emotions about Applejack leaving S2E14.png|What ever. Rarity well uhh S2E14.png|Twilight and her usual tolerance with Rarity. Rarity so delightful S2E14.png|If only Rarity could see what happened to herself at the end of the episode. Rarity oops near miss S2E14.png|Careful Rarity. Twilight wink S2E14.png|*Wink.* Twilight so Applejack...S2E14.png|"So AJ..." Twilight how was S2E14.png|"How was Canterlot?" Twilight not talking S2E14.png|'Not talking about Ponyville." Twilight sly face S2E14.png|Twilight Sparkle may be Sly as a Fox. Rarity near miss S2E14.png|I'm not helping you. Twilight approach S02E14.png|I'm approaching you... Twilight, Rainbow, and Rarity question Applejack S2E14.png Rarity & Twilight S2E14.png|"So you told her about Sweet Apple Acres?" Twilight "book on organized orchards" S2E14.png|Oh Twilight don't you think about lying. Rarity because S2E14.png|Twilight sees something. Rarity & Rainbow Dash happy S2E14.png|Twilight looks happy. Twilight knocking S2E14.png|Twilight knocking. Pinkie Pie good morning S2E14.png|Twilight with her cute wide eyes. Rarity & Rainbow Dash dannnnnng S2E14.png|Whoa! Twilight oh no she S2E14.png|"Oh no she's not!" Twilight look girls S2E14.png|"Look girls!" Applejack that face S2E14.png|Twilight just acting causal. Twilight I'll be S2E14.png|Well I'll be! Twilight go back! S2E14.png|"Rainbow go back!!" Rainbow Dash and Twilight Sparkle ditching Pinkie and Rarity S2E14.png|Twilight worried about Rarity and Pinkie Pie. Rarity listening S2E14.png Rarity she said can't S2E14.png Twilight & Fluttershy she goes S2E14.png|Twilight surprised at Rainbow's quick departure. Twilight I am S2E14.png|"I am!" Twilight won amazing S2E14.png|"You won an amazing amount of ribbons!" Says the always adorable Twilight. Twilight get what S2E14.png|I don't get it. Rainbow Dash hears truth S2E14.png|Twilight hears the truth. Twilight & Fluttershy cuteness S2E14.png|The cuteness of Twilight's super wide eyes. Twilight saying name S2E14.png|"Applejack!" Fluttershy wondering something S2E14.png|"You're not a failure." Applejack beyond words S2E14.png|Maybe it's a good thing that Twilight can't see Applejack's facial expression. Applejack not upset S2E14.png|Smiling. Rainbow Dash shaking head S2E14.png|Shaking her head. Applejack the mayor S2E14.png|Whoa you're in my space Applejack. Applejack face her S2E14.png|Ah c'mon don't be so glum. Applejack "money to fix the broken roof" S2E14.png|I know you're not lying. The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000 Grinning Twilight waiting in line S02E15.png Twilight, Spike, And Rarity S2E15.png Rarity whatever S2E15.png|Yeah, whatever you say Spike. Everypony upset3 S02E15.png Rarity near faint S2E15.png|Oh! Is Rarity fainting? Everypony singing S02E15.png Twilight Applejack worried S02E15.png Twilight Applejack egad S02E15.png Twilight worried S02E15.png Rarity this just dreadful S2E15.png|That doesn't look good. Twilight Mayor and Spike S02E15.png Apple team S02E15.png Twilight place lids S2E15.png|Placing lids on the barrels. Twilight heroic pose S2E15.png|Heroic Sparkle. Twilight integrity rewards S2E15.png|"Integrity like that will always be rewarded." Twilight Pinkie crying S02E15.png Twilight Applejack happy S02E15.png Caramel plus we S2E15.png Caramel high quality S2E15.png Pinkie offering cider S2E15.png Read It and Weep Rarity, Twilight and Pinkie watching the sky S2E16.png Watching Rainbow Dash 3 S2E16.png Pinkie Pie Saying Rainbow Dash S2E16.png Rarity, Pinkie and Twilight staring and swaying S2E16.png Watching Rainbow Dash in awe S2E16.png Watching Rainbow Dash in awe 2 S2E16.png Pinkie Pie feeling sick with neck twisted S02E16.png Pinkie Pie eyes rolling S02E16.png Seeing Rainbow's Crash S2E16.png Main 5 surrounding Rainbow Dash's hospital bed S2E16.png Rainbow Dash in hospital S2E16.png Doctor talking to Twilight and Pinkie S2E16.png Twilight thinking S02E16.png|Thinking. Twilight that will do S2E16.png|That will do! Twilight huge smile S2E16.png|Smiling a huge Twilight smile. Twilight excited grin S2E16.png|'Squee'! Rainbow Dash for eggheads S2E16.png|Did Rainbow Dash call me an egghead again? Twilight calls Daring Do "unstoppable" S2E16.png|Do you trust that look on her face? Twilight and Fluttershy come to visit S02E16.png Rainbow Dash "hey guys" S02E16.png Twilight "You go first Rainbow Dash!" S2E16.png|"You go first Rainbow Dash!" Twilight and Fluttershy puzzled S2E16.png|Hmm... Rainbow really seems to be out of character. Rainbow Dash feigning snoring S2E16.png Rainbow Dash pretending to sleep S2E16.png Twilight scrutinizes "sleeping" Rainbow Dash S2E16.png Twilight woken up S2E16.png Twilight Sparkle horn aura S2E16.png Rainbow Dash falling in front of Twilight S2E16.png Rainbow Dash and Hospital staff S2E16.png Twilight cute wow S2E16.png|Looking cute as she says WOW! Twilight liking this S2E16.png|Twilight is liking what she hears. Hearts and Hooves Day CMC bumping into Twilight S2E17.png CMC bumping into Twilight 2 S2E17.png Twilight Sparkle opens book S2E17.png|Twilight will give you a hug and a book. Twilight Sparkle looking for a book S2E17.png Twilight Annoyed S02E17 PNG.png|Something strange is about to go down... I can feel it. A Friend in Deed Pinkie Pie friends 2 S2E18.png|Twilight on the second left Pinkie Pie Parade S2E18.png Twilight this is S2E18.png|"I know this is hard for you Pinkie." Twilight seeing that S2E18.png|"Seeing that you're friends with everypony." Twilight yell Rainbow S2E18.png |"Rainbow!!" Twilight I'm right S2E18.png|That's right Pinkie I'm always right. Twilight say what! S2E18.png|What?! Twilight Sparkle face book S2E18.png|Pinkie did not understand. It's About Time Twilight Oh hi spike S2E20.png Twilight walking S2E20.png Twilight and Spike S2E20.png|How can you sleep in a time like this?! Twilight looking at Spike S2E20.png Worried Twilight Talking to Spike S2E20.png Twilight with a book S2E20.png Twilight showing Spike the calendar S2E20.png Twilight Explaining Her Schedule Problem S2E20.png Twilight is worried 2 S2E20.png Twilight is still worried S2E20.png Twilight is worried S2E20.png|I'm Lasagna Twilight and Spike 2 S02E20.png Twilight trying to think S2E20.png Twilight has an idea S2E20.png Twilight writes S2E20.png Twilight is happy to finally have a plan S2E20.png Twilight worried S2E20.png Twilight seeing a bright light S2E20.png|What is that bright shiny light??? Twilight shielding head from bright light S2E20.png Twilight shielding her head S2E20.png Twilight looking S2E20.png Future Twilight first appearance S2E20.png Twilight manecut S2E20.png|A wild manecut!? Twilight bodysuit S2E20.png|... tattered suit!? Twilight eyepatch S2E20.png|... an eyepatch!? Twilight scar S2E20.png|... and a scar!? Oh... It's just a paper cut. Future Twilight Sparkle S2E20.png Shocked twilight S2E20.png Future Twilight face S2E20.png Twilight talks with Twilight S2E20.png Twilight and Twilight S2E20.png Twilight pointing at future Twilight S2E20.png Twilight and Twilight 2 S2E20.png Twilight and Twilight 3 S2E20.png Twilight with future Twilight S2E20.png|How can this happen? This is scientifically impossible... Twilight with future Twilight 2 S2E20.png|YOU are scientifically impossible. Future Twilight pointing at Twilight S2E20.png Twilight looking at Twilight S2E20.png Twilight behind future Twilight S2E20.png Twilight Sparkle face S02E20.png Future Twilight face 2 S2E20.png Twilight with future Twilight 3 S2E20.png|"Wow! Time travel?" Twilight and Twilight 4 S2E20.png Twilight and Twilight 5 S2E20.png Future Twilight talking S02E20.png Twilight with future Twilight 4 S2E20.png Twilight talking to future Twilight S2E20.png|Isn't just like Twilight to be overly enthusiastic about an unimportant topic during a desperate moment from her future-self. Twilight happy S2E20.png Future Twilight shutting Twilight up S2E20.png|Hush up! Twilight trying to warn Twilight S2E20.png|You have to listen to me! There isn't much time! Future Twilight disappearing S2E20.png|Whatever you do, don't...! Future Twilight disappeared S2E20.png|Vanishes. Twilight keeps worrying S2E20.png Twilight with hoof in her mane S2E20.png Twilight looking at floor S2E20.png Twilight dramatic gasp S2E20.png|*GASP!* Twilight and Fluttershy S02E20.png Twilight with glasses S2E20.png Twilight with glasses 2 S2E20.png|You should probably take those off before making your announcement Rarity shall we do S2E20.png Rarity how do we S2E20.png|Twilight is seeing Rarity freaking out. Rarity what it is S2E20.png Ms. Cake filling the water tower S2E20.png Pinkie Pie Big Mac rope bridge S2E20.png Twilight Sparkle checking another item off the list S2E20.png Big McIntosh accidentally letting go of the rope S2E20.png Big McIntosh realizes his mistake S2E20.png CMC S2E20.png Spike painting S2E20.png Rarity question face S2E20.png|Only Twilight knows the purpose of this. Rainbow Dash Twilight Merry May Rainbowshine S2E20.png Twilight but still S2E20.png|"But still..." Rarity oh there's Twilight S2E20.png|Adorable? Yes. Twilight isn't this great S2E20.png|"Isn't this great!" Twilight magic S2E20.png|Magic obedience training Twilight looking adorable S2E20.png|No matter how hard Twilight tries, she never fails at being adorable. Twilight huh...! S2E20.png|"Huh!" Pinkie running S2E20.png|There's got to be a way to get this 3-headed black canine out of Ponyville. Twilight I can borrow S2E20.png|"Do you have a ball I can borrow?" Twilight with Cerberus S2E20.png|"Before any of the evil creatures can escape!" Twilight entering library S2E20.png Twilight great!! S2E20.png|"Great!" Twilight is dirty S2E20.png Twilight can escape S2E20.png|"Before any of the evil creatures can escape!" Twilight see burp S2E20.png|Don't you burp in front of me! Letter hitting Twilight S2E20.png Twilight what just happened S2E20.png|What just happened!? Twilight with hoof to her cheek S2E20.png|Oh no Twilight looking at mirror S2E20.png Twilight with papercut S2E20.png Twilight worried wonder S2E20.png|How can Spike not be worried about this. Scar on Twilight's face S2E20.png Disasters still coming! S2E20.png Twilight pacing S2E20.png|Just pacing, t'is all! Twilight don't do S2E20.png|"Is what I don't do!" Twilight standing S2E20.png Twilight not moving a muscle S2E20.png Twilight and Spike S02E20.png Twilight moving eyes S2E20.png|What you up to Spike? Oh, no-ice cream! S2E20.png|Oh, no! Ice cream! Spike ice cream look S2E20.png|I will leave the pain for future Spike! Twilight sweating S2E20.png Twilight growling S2E20.png|Uh oh Twilight is growling. This Can't be good. Spike enjoying ice cream S2E20.png Twilight cute pout face S2E20.png|Stop doing that Spike! Twilight not enjoying this S2E20.png|Twilight is so not enjoying this. Spike still enjoying ice cream S2E20.png Twilight whose there S2E20.png|Who could that be? Rainbow laughing at Spike eating ice cream S2E20.png Rainbow, Twilight and Spike S2E20.png|Aren't you gonna stop him? Spike talking with Rainbow S2E20.png|She sure isn't! Twilight sweating 2 S2E20.png Twilight weirdface S2E20.png Spike and Rainbow laughing S2E20.png|They can be so rude. Spike tickling Twilight S02E20.png|"Coochie coochie coo!" Spike tickling Twilight 2 S2E20.png|Come on, Twilight! Spike continuing tickling Twilight S2E20.png|You know you're ticklish! Twilight gonna burst out! S2E20.png|Laugh it up! Twilight stopping Spike from tickling S2E20.png Fire about to hit Twilight S2E20.png Twilight closeup S2E20.png Twilight mane S2E20.png Twilight mane 2 S2E20.png Twilight hasn't changed S2E20.png|"The furture hasn't changed!" Twilight and Spike about to enter tent S2E20.png|Entering Madame Pinkie's tent. Twilight entering tent S2E20.png Twilight & Spike gazing in S2E20.png Pinkie with crystal ball S2E20.png Pinkie Pie's "mystical orb of fate's destiny" S2E20.png Madame Pinkie Pie "I just got it" S2E20.png Madame Pinkie Pie "cool, huh?" S2E20.png Twilight and Spike looking at the crystal ball S2E20.png Pinkie sees something S2E20.png|I see something... Twilight face S2E20.png|... you will get... Twilight cute wide eyed S2E20.png|Twilight and Spike both look cute with wide eyes. Pinkie laid back S02E20.png|Pinkie laid back. Twilight you sure S2E20.png|"Are you sure?" Twilight in front of a crystal ball S2E20.png Twilight warn about S2E20.png|"Was trying to warn me about!" Pinkie tail twitching S2E20.png|Pinkie's tail twitches, and what that means is... Twilight hit by flowerpot S2E20.png|...a flowerpot falls on Twilight's head. Twilight with flowerpot on her head S2E20.png|That's gotta hurt... Twilight's messy room S2E20.png Twilight looking through the telescope S2E20.png|Off by point zero two from yesterday. Twilight looking at graph S2E20.png|Carry the fifteen... Twilight writing S2E20.png|... negative azimuth on the fourteenth moon... Pinkie Pie in Twilight's house S2E20.png Twilight writing 2 S2E20.png Twilight with Pinkie S2E20.png Twilight talking to Pinkie S2E20.png Pinkie Pie in front of telescope S2E20.png Twilight looking through the telescope 2 S2E20.png Twilight in front of the telescope S2E20.png Twilight bandage from Future S2E20.png|"Just like the bandage from the future." Twilight with graph S2E20.png Twilight doing didn't work S2E20.png|"Doing things didn't work." Twilight face 2 S2E20.png Twilight face 3 S2E20.png Twilight face 4 S2E20.png Twilight monitor...S2E20.png|"Monitor!" Twilight eyes S2E20.png Twilight looking at Pinkie S2E20.png Twilight looking through the telescope 3 S2E20.png Twilight with telescope S2E20.png Twilight using compass S2E20.png Twilight writing on a paper S2E20.png Twilight making a face S2E20.png Twilight mouth open S2E20.png Twilight looking through the telescope 4 S2E20.png Twilight & Pinkie Pie make sense S2E20.png|"Makes sense!" Twilight looking through the telescope 5 S2E20.png|HAZARD! Never look at the sun especially through a telescope!!! Twilight covering eye S2E20.png|My eye! Twilight and Pinkie S2E20.png Twilight with eyepatch S2E20.png Pinkie moving mirror S2E20.png Twilight with eyepatch looking at mirror S2E20.png Twilight looking at paper S2E20.png Twilight standing S02E20.png Twilight looking at equation S2E20.png|Twilight fails to notice her error in calculating time dilation. Stop the time! S2E20.png|I just have to... Stop time! Ninja twilight pinkie spike S2E20.png|Time for all of those hours in Metal Gear Solid to pay off! Ninja Twilight tree S2E20.png|Sneaking around Canterlot Ninja Twilight half tree S2E20.png|Looking for Guards Guard S2E20.png|Nopony here but us statues Twilight Pinkie and Spike with black bodysuits S2E20.png Stealth Twilight & Pinkie S2E20.png Twilight sneaking around S2E20.png|"Thats why we're sneaking around!" Pinkie twilight canterlot S2E20.png Pinkie Pie behind Twilight S2E20.png Disappointed Pinkie S2E20.png|Stopping time's not funny? Awww! Twilight bush S2E20.png Twilight opening window S2E20.png Twilight seeing inside S2E20.png Twilight thrown off S2E20.png Twilight laying down S2E20.png Ninja Sparkle S2E20.png Twilight hiding S2E20.png Night Guard using light spell S2E20.png Night Guard after spell S2E20.png Twilight sneaking S2E20.png|Twilight sneaking Spike & Twilight S2E20.png Sliding down S2E20.png|We are the masters of stealth. Twilight sneaking in S2E20.png Pinkie Pie at window S2E20png.png Pinkie looking at Twilight S2E20.png Star Swirl Wing S2E20.png Pinkie putting hoof on Twilight S2E20.png Twilight thanking guard S2E20.png|Um, thanks... Twilight looking at herself in mirror S2E20.png|The last sign has come true! Pinkie Pie and mirror S2E20.png|And that's bad, right? Twilight Pinkie and Spike together S2E20.png Close up of Twilight S2E20.png|I! Twilight wearing an eye patch and headband S2E20.png|DON'T! Twilight "I don't know" S2E20.png|KNOW! Twilight searching S2E20.png Twilight Incoming S2E20.png|INCOMING! Twilight scared S2E20.png Spike poking Twilight S2E20.png Celestia begins talking to Twilight and Spike S2E20.png Twilight "sneaking around in here?" S02E20.png Ninja window S2E20.png Spike "what was she trying to tell you?" S02E20.png Twilight "I look ridiculous" S02E20.png Twilight "No more late-night pacing." S02E20.png Twilight reading the scroll S02E20.png Twilight preparing to cast the time travel spell S02E20.png Twilight returning from time travel S02E20.png Twilight facehoof S02E20.png|"I can't believe I just did that!" Pinkie Pie "it's Past Twilight's problem now" S02E20.png Pinkie Pie and Twilight concerned S2E20.png Pinkie Pie and Twilight concerned 2 S2E20.png Pinkie Pie and Twilight laughing S2E20.png Spike riding Twilight's back S2E20.png Dragon Quest Rainbow Dash dragging Fluttershy S2E21.png Twilight Looking at Fluttershy S2E21.png Twilight Sparkle talking S2E21.png Twilight Sparkle pondering S2E21.png Twilight the pain! S2E21.png|Seeing a crazyed but strong Fluttershy. Twilight dannnng S2E21.png|Dannnnnnnnnnnnnnnng... can't believe what I saw. Twilight watching Fluttershy run S2E21.png Twilight Sparkle turning to Dash S2E21.png Rainbow Dash dazed 1 S2E21.png Applejack binoculars S2E21.png Pinkie Pie binoculars S2E21.png Pinkie Pie looking Rainbow through binocular S2E21.png Pinkie Pie Applejack Rainbow Twilight in trench looking at Rarity S2E21.png Waiting for dragons S2E21.png Everypony watching above undercover S2E21.png Undercover Twilight and Rarity watching S2E21.png Spike is embarrassed S02E21.Png Watching Spike waddle away S2E21.png|"I hate to see him go, but I love to watch him leave." Twilight annoyed S2E21.png Twilight don't know! S2E21.png|"I don't know!" Spike's origins S2E21.png Twilight looks sad S2E21.png|Twilight looks kind of sad. Twilight with hoof up S2E21.png Twilight Sparkle levitating books S2E21.png Twilight fatigue S2E21.png|All that research sure took a toll on Twilight. Twilight Sparkle after reading her entire library S2E21.png Twilight & Spike reading through books S2E21.png|Spike and Twilight looking for information about dragons. Twilight trying to find information about dragons S2E21.png|"It's hard to believe, but ponies know next to nothing about dragons." Twilight hear Spike S2E21.png|Twilight hears Spike crying. Twilight Sparkle wiping Spike's face S2E21.png Spike crying next to Twilight S2E21.png Spike covering eye with arm S2E21.png Spike peering from a pile of books S2E21.png Twilight Rainbow Dash and Rarity together S2E21.png Twilight Sparkle Rainbow Dash Rarity Shocked S2E21.png Twilight hmm S2E21.png|Hmmm. Is that a muffiiiiin or cookie? Twilight stopping the fight S2E21.png Twilight letting Spike go S2E21.png Twilight, Rarity and Spike looking at Rainbow Dash S2E21.png|"We know." Twilight saying goodbye to Spike S2E21.png Spike about to go S2E21.png Confident Spike leaving for his quest S02E21.png Rarity, Twilight, and Rainbow Dash waving goodbye S02E21.png Twilight how can he S2E21.png|"How can he just throw that away!" Rarity peeking in S2E21.png|Talking to Rainbow Dash. Twilight no reason S2E21.png|No reason for Twilight to bury Rainbow's face. Dragonchallenger S2E21.png Twilight, Rainbow and Rarity dismayed S2E21.png Twilight is terrible S2E21.png|"This is terrible!" Twilight well S2E21.png|"Well..." Twilight to hoof it S2E21.png|"We'll just have to hoof it!" Twilight, Rarity and Rainbow Dash in fighting stance S02E21.png Twilight fist S2E21.png Twilight Rainbow Rarity in a fighting stance S2E21.png Spike telling the dragons S2E21.png Twilight Rainbow Rarity Spike running away S2E21.png Twilight Rainbow Rarity Spike escaped S2E21.png Twilight Rainbow Dash Rarity S2E21.png Spike with Family S2E21.png|Twilight hugging Spike. Twilight and baby Spike photo S2E21.png|Wait...What's wrong with this picture? *Rimshot* No, I'm serious, Twilight was a Filly when she got Spike! Twilight and Spike Nightmare Night photo S2E21.png Twilight, Rainbow, and Spike cider season photo S2E21.png Main six photo with Spike pasted on S2E21.png|That's a little sad. Hurricane Fluttershy Twilight's Wingpower Machine S2E22.png Cloudchaser asking Twilight about the machine S2E22.png|What's this? Twilight with anemometer S2E22.png|Nopony appreciates "egghead speak." Twilight that you! S2E22.png|"Is that you again Thunder Lane!" Rainbow Dash and Twilight S2E22.png Rainbow Dash an excuse S2E22.png|Twilight sees some weird stuff happening. Twilight 9.3 WP S2E22.png|"9.3 wing power!" Crazy Twilight S2E22.png|Oh snap! Look out, everypony! Twilight's about to go Lesson Zero on us again! Spike writing on the notebook S2E22.png Fluttershy about to pass anemometer S2E22.png Fluttershy after passing anemometer S2E22.png Twilight reading measurement for Fluttershy S2E22.png|Hmm, let' see Fluttershy's result. Rainbow Dash & Twilight uhh... S2E22.png|You don't want to know Rainbow. Rainbow Dash & Twilight huddle whisper S2E22.png|Twilight is talking magic here. Rainbow Dash & Twilight see Fluttershy S2E22.png|Twilight sees Fluttershy. Rainbow Dash about to tell Fluttershy's result S2E22.png Rainbow Dash telling Fluttershy's measurement S2E22.png Rainbow Dash hugs Twilight Sparkle S02E22.png|Hold me! Rainbow Dash anxiously hugging Twilight S2E22.png|Whats up with your face Rainbow? Twilight talking to Spike S2E22.png Squirrel tries to tell something S2E22.png|Twilight talks to a squirrel. Twilight & Rainbow Dash hear squirrel S2E22.png|How dare this vermin mock me! Spike whats that S2E22.png|Huh? Fluttershy cannot believe S2E22.png Twilight hushes Spike S2E22.png|What part of zip it, don't you understand? Oh no she is leaving again S2E22.png Pegasi cheering S2E22.png Twilight surprised S2E22.png Rainbow Dash looking at abacus S2E22.png Twilight telling Rainbow Dash S2E22.png Twilight ready with the machine S2E22.png Spike and Twilight looking at the gauge nervously S2E22.png Twilight observing measurement S2E22.png Twilight and Spike S02E22.png Twilight and Fluttershy holding the machine S2E22.png Fluttershy and Twilight talking while holding onto the machine S2E22.png Twilight Sparkle looking on in disappointment S2E22.png Twilight face down S2E22.png Twilight cute face S2E22.png|Twilight is being cuter than Fluttershy on purpose. Rainbow Dash want to try again S2E22.png|"Well we gotta try again!" Twilight "you've pushed your crew" S2E22.png|I for one know Twilight is not lying, and Fluttershy can attest to that. Twilight stopping Rainbow Dash S2E22.png Twilight telling Rainbow Dash to quit S2E22.png Rainbow Dash does not want to quit S2E22.png Rainbow Dash telling Twilight S2E22.png Rainbow Dash with Twilight S2E22.png Twilight, Spike and two pegasi looking up S2E22.png Twilight Sparkle getting pushed by the air stream S2E22.png Twilight wind S2E22.png Twilight worried face S2E22.png Twilight 'she's doing it' S2E22.png Twilight extremely happy S2E22.png Twilight and Spike cheering S2E22.png Spike and Twilight going S2E22.png|We're done here. The day is successful S2E22.png Ponyville Confidential Main ponies in spa S02E23.png Twilight & Lotus S2E23.png Celestia just like us S2E23.png|''SCANDAL!'' Pinkie Pie in the tub S2E23.png Pinkie reaching out newspaper S2E23.png Rainbow Dash and Twilight S2E23.png Featherweight in the back S2E23.png Spike's interviewed S2E23.png|Spike's a hit with the ladies. Applejack looking at Twilight S2E23.png Twilight sleeping while reading book S2E23.png|"Twilight Sparkle: I was a Canterlot Snob?" Twilight reading fake story about her S2E23.png Spike burning paper1 S02E23.png|Special delivery for Princess Celestia! Spike burning paper2 S02E23.png Twilight Rarity and Fluttershy all lies S2E23.png|"It's all lies!" Fluttershy embarrassed S2E23.png Fluttershy hiding from the others when they found out she uses extensions S2E23.png|Wait... DID she? Pinkie reading S2E23.png Pinkie Pie is about to cry S2E23.png|"IT'S TRUE!!" Pinkie Pie's tear fountain "It's true! I do have a problem!" S02E23.png Cake breakup S02E23.png Cakes 'We are?' S2E23.png Rainbow Dash carrying papers S2E23.png|Rainbow Dash and a pile of newspapers. Rainbow Dash searching through paper pile S2E23.png|Stack of papers Rainbow Dash looking at Twilight S2E23.png Rainbow Dash 'I'm a laughing stock!' S2E23.png|"I'm a laughing stock!" Twilight serious S2E23.png Rarity hear Twilight S2E23.png|"Sweetie belle is on the newspaper staff." Rarity piecing together S2E23.png|"Maybe she knows who Gabby-Gums is." Rarity gasp knowing S2E23.png|Did Rarity gasp? Rarity knows S2E23.png|Why is she looking at me like that? Was it something I said? Twilight didn't mean it S2E23.png|I didn't mean it like that. Spike and Twilight S2E23.png CMC and Twilight S2E23.png MMMystery on the Friendship Express Twilight willing to help S2E24.png The cake protected by a spell S2E24.png Main 6 carrying the cake into safety S2E24.png Main 6 and Big McIntosh in front of train S2E24.png|Get it...in? Rarity gets jabbed S2E24.png Rarity hey! S2E24.png|Twilight is quite surprised. Rarity oww! S2E24.png|Did it hurt Rarity? Pinkie thanking friends for getting the cake to the train S2E24.png Main 6 - group 'Mmmm' S2E24.png|Mmmm! Applejack, Rarity, Twilight, Rainbow and Fluttershy looking forward to the MMM S2E24.png Pinkie still blocking the entrance S2E24.png Rarity & the rest near laughs S2E24.png|I know what you're thinking Rarity. Rainbow, Applejack, Rarity, Twilight and Fluttershy S2E24.png Rainbow pointing at Pinkie S2E24.png Twilight rise, shine, & moose S2E24.png|Rise and shine Twilight and don't mind the moose. Twilight awake S2E24.png Twilight surprised S2E24.png|Whoa! Twilight looking at cake S2E24.png Twilight with the cake S2E24.png Twilight Sparkle find clues S2E24.png|You'd better hold off on giving yourself an award just yet, Pinkie. Cake destroyed S2E24.png Twilight who did it S2E24.png|"You mean, who did it." Pinkie pointing at Twilight S2E24.png|Who did-done-doed-it! Twilight pointing S2E24.png Pinkie with Twilight S2E24.png Pipe on Pinkie's tongue S2E24.png Twilight ok weird S2E24.png|Ok... weird... very weird. Bubble on Twilight's face S2E24.png Twilight and Applejack curious about Pinkie Pie S2E24.png Pinkie putting hat on Twilight S2E24.png Twilight becoming Pinkie's lowly assistant S2E24.png Twilight with hat on S2E24.png Pinkie with pipe S2E24.png Twilight Sparkle trying to tell Pinkie Pie something S2E24.png Twilight big grin S2E24.png But it makes no sense S2E24.png Pinkie putting pipe at Twilight's cheek S2E24.png Detective Pinkie Pie S2E24.png Twilight yeah right S2E24.png|Yeah Pinkie, I could take you seriously but I won't. Pinkie with the likely suspects on the train S2E24.png Twilight no laserbeam S2E24.png|"There is no laserbeam security system!" The cake has been bitten S2E24.png Joe 'Hey!' S2E24.png|"Hey!" Rarity rather in tuxedo S2E24.png|Why is Rarity talking about tuxedos in a time like this. Twilight big, gruff, & messy S2E24.png|"He's big, gruff, and messy!" Twilight is a moose S2E24.png|"Is a moose!" Pinkie putting hoof at Twilight's mouth S2E24.png Twilight culprit is S2E24.png|"The culprit is...?" Twilight look at her S2E24.png|"Look at her!!" Twilight thank you! S2E24.png|"THANK YOU!" Twilight talking to Pinkie S2E24.png Twilight telling the others S2E24.png Twilight levitating the hats S2E24.png|It's time to switch roles. Twilight switching hats S2E24.png|There we go. Twilight becoming the new detective S2E24.png|Let's solve this crime. Twilight cleaning pipe's mouthpiece S2E24.png Twilight blowing bubbles with pipe S2E24.png Pinkie Pie explaining what happened S2E24.png Twilight And Pinkie bubbles S2E24.png Pinkie retracing her steps S2E24.png Twilight watching Pinkie S2E24.png Twilight and Pinkie at the door S2E24.png Twilight looking for clues S2E24.png Twilight retrieving envelope from saddlebag S2E24.png Twilight gathers evidence S2E24.png Twilight need more evidence S2E24.png Twilight and Pinkie behind the conductor S2E24.png|"But, when I got there, all I saw was the conductor shoveling coal." Twilight checking in conductor's hat S2E24.png Twilight gathering evidence from hat S2E24.png Pinkie switching hats S2E24.png|Pinkie wants to be the detective again. Twilight glaring at Pinkie S2E24.png Pinkie looking at Twilight S2E24.png Twilight switching hats again S2E24.png|Better let me handle this. Pinkie pointing S2E24.png Twilight looking at portrait S2E24.png Twilight looking at portrait closely S2E24.png|"What is that?" Twilight face S2E24.png Twilight looking at MMMM S2E24.png Pinkie Pie pointing at the supposed culprit S2E24.png Twilight 'He doesn't have blue feathers' S2E24.png|He doesn't HAVE blue feathers. Rainbow Dash "But I don't even like cake" S2E24.png Twilight's deduction S2E24.png|Deduction of Twilight. Twilight Sparkle "Common sense, Pinkie!" S2E24.png|Common sense, Pinkie! "Will you PLEASE let me finish!?" S2E24.png|Will you PLEASE let me finish!? Twilight Sparkle "One last thing" S2E24.png Clue three S2E24.png|Clue three: an EYELASH! Rarity exposed S2E24.png|Twilight exposed Rarity. Rarity mane shot S2E24.png|Twilight is not admiring Rarity's nice hairdo. Rarity I'm guilty S2E24.png|I knew Rarity is guilty and she wears fake eyelashes. Rarity is it a crime S2E24.png Rarity took bite S2E24.png|I knew Rarity took a bite. Rarity you mad S2E24.png|Stare contest with Rarity. Rarity hear Rainbow Dash confess S2E24.png|Woah Rainbow is behind me! Pinkie Pie 'case is finally solved' S2E24.png Twilight 'but it isn't' S2E24.png Twilight with the other ruined desserts S2E24.png Pinkie Pie blowing bubbles S2E24.png Pinkie Pie 'I think we can fix that' S2E24.png Disembarking S2E24.png Princess Celestia walking to the dessert S2E24.png Twilight giving Celestia cake S2E24.png Princess Celestia & Twilight awaiting Pinkie S2E24.png|Ooooh boy. Pinkie Pie taking a huge bite S2E24.png Everypony staring at Pinkie Pie S2E24.png Pinkie Pie gets fat S2E24.png Everypony laughing S2E24.png A Canterlot Wedding - Part 1 Main 6 having a picnic S02E25.png|Twilight and her friends having a wonderful wedding. Main 6 having a picnic 2 S02E25.png Twilight gets instructions S02E25.png Twilight how does that sound S2E25.png|It's about the Royal wedding Twilight in charge S2E25.png Twilight fixing while reading S2E25.png Twilight for reception S2E25.png|"Applejack, you'll be in charge of the catering for the reception." Twilight excited about sonic rainboom S02E25.png Twilight telling Rarity S2E25.png Twilight Spike worried S2E25.png Twilight is that all? S2E25.png Twilight don't understand S2E25.png|"But I don't understand." Twilight do shrug S2E25.png|Classic. Twilight things never change S2E25.png|Some things never change. Twilight reading invitation S2E25.png Twilight is shocked S02E25.png|My brother's getting MARRIED!? Twilight super gasp S2E25.png|Super gasp with super funny looking expression. Twilight surprised S2E25.png Twilight paralyzed with surprise S2E25.png|Yep, she's still in shock. Applejack reassuring S2E25.png|Applejack congratulating Twilight. Twilight "Thanks a lot Shining Armor" S2E25.png|"Thanks a lot Shining Armor." Twilight I mean really S2E25.png|"I mean really." Twilight tell me personally S2E25.png|"He couldn't tell me personally!" Twilight talking through sandwich S2E25.png|Twilight and her sandwich puppet Twilight oh never mind S2E25.png|Shining Crust is best Sandwich Twilight Sparkle explains S2E25.png What's a B.B.B.F.F? S2E25.png Oh, that's a B.B.B.F.F! S2E25.png The others worry S02E25.png Twilight exaggerated smile S2E25.png Twilight Sparkle acting up S2E25.png Twilight Sparkle acting up 2 S2E25.png Twilight snort S2E25.png|Somepony is angry. Fluttershy you okay S2E25.png|"Uh Twilight, are you okay?" Twilight expresses her concerns S02E25.png|He was the only pony I ever accepted... Twilight and bird S02E25.png TwilightBirdS2E25.png Twilight starts a song S2E25.png 'I found it rather silly' S2E25.png Twilight singing S2E25.png Filly Twilight reads S2E25.png Filly Twilight reading S02E25.png Twilight reading book as a filly S2E25.png Happy filly Twilight S2E25.png|Someone hug this filly! Shining and Twilight dorky dance S02E25.png|Filly Twilight happy with her brother. Best Friends Forever S02E25.png Twilight and Shining Armor hugging S02E25.png Filly Twilight and Shining hug S2E25.png Twilight and Shining Armor flying a kite S02E25.png Twilight taught to fly a kite S02E25.png Twilight and Shining Armor sharing an apple S02E25.png Twilight Sparkle and Shining Armor eating an apple S2E25.png Filly Twilight practicing magic S02E25.png Twilight is happy about succeeding S02E25.png Shining Armor saluting S2E25.png Twilight Sparkle sky song effect S2E25.png Twilight Sparkle and Main 5 in sky song effect S02E25.png Twilight Sparkle walking away S2E25.png Twilight Sparkle gazing up at Canterlot S2E25.png Clouds in the shape of Twilight and Shining Armor S02E25.png Twilight Sparkle sing B.B.B.F.F. S2E25.png Twilight Sparkle crying S2E25.png Twilight oh S2E25.png|Oh. Twilight of Royal guard S2E25.png|"Be Captain of the Royal guard." Rarity this straight S2E25.png|Twilight is thinking something. Rarity of royal guard S2E25.png|Yes Rarity, that is what I said. Rarity swrooning S2E25.png|I'll be getting something. Twilight way ahead S2E25.png|Way ahead of you Rarity. Rarity happy faint S2E25.png|Twilight is not enjoying this. Everypony excited about the wedding S2E25.png Twilight looking through window S2E25.png Twilight thinking about Shining Armor S2E25.png|"I'm just thinking about Shining Armor." Applejack looking at Twilight 2 S2E25.png Twilight whats her name S2E25.png|"Whats her name." Applejack talking to Twilight 2 S2E25.png Twilight mad at Shining Armor while Applejack watches her S2E25.png|"Couldn't seem to make time to tell me that he was getting married." Twilight upset to notice S2E25.png|Twilight is too upset to notice the force field in front of her. Twilight passing through forcefield S2E25.png Twilight speechless S2E25.png|Twilight after passing through the force field. Speechless, wouldn't you say. Station Guards let Twilight pass S02E25.png Twilight flinch away S2E25.png|Don't even think about touching me. Twilight how dare you S2E25.png|"How dare you! Not tell me in person that you were getting married!" Well guess person is canon now. Twilight your sister S2E25.png|"I'm your sister!" Twilight for pony sake S2E25.png|"For pony sake." Shining Armor not my fault S2E25.png Shining Armor major increase S2E25.png|I still don't believe you. Twilight accepting news S2E25.png|Twilight slowly accepting the news. Shining Armor need to see S2E25.png Twilight baffled S2E25.png Green light shining S2E25.png Twilight I'll be honored S2E25.png|"I'll be honored to." Twilight Shining Armor hug S2E25.png Twilight still pretty ticked S2E25.png|"But I'm still pretty ticked..." Twilight don't even know S2E25.png|"That you're marrying somepony I don't even know." Twilight when did you S2E25.png|'When did you even meet this..." Twilight emphasis Cadenza S2E25.png|"Cadenzaaaa" Twilight Cadance... S2E25.png|"Candance!?" Twilight the Cadance! S2E25.png|"As in the Cadance!" Filly Twilight's room S02E25.png|Cadance happy to see Twilight. Princess Cadance give me hug S2E25.png|Twilight going to hug Princess Cadance. Filly Twilight and Cadance hugging S2E25.png|Young Twilight and young Cadance Princess Cadance place bandage S2E25.png|Princess Cadance placing a bandage on Twilight's cut. Princess Cadance kind S2E25.png|Princess Cadance is kind. Princess Cadance anything but S2E25.png|Twilight's smile just is just beyond the word cute and adorable. Young Cadance with filly Twilight S2E25.png Princess Cadance & young Twilight little shake S2E25.png|"And do a little shake!" Princess Cadance & young Twilight laughing S2E25.png|Twilight being adorable. CadanceFlashbackHearts S2E25.png|Twilight witnessing how Cadance spreads the love. Princess Cadance oh yeah S2E25.png|That's how you spread love. Young Twilight cute S2E25.png|Adorable. Wouldn't you say. Twilight childish hopping S2E25.png|"You're marrying Cadance!" Uh, Twilight you're an adult. Twilight spots Cadance S2E25.png|Oh... Twilight it's me S2E25.png|"Cadance, it's me!" Twilight downcast S2E25.png|Doesn't she remember me? Shining Armor with Princess Cadance S02E25.png Cadance being possessive of Shining Armor S2E25.png Twilight unhappy S2E25.png|Why so serious, Twilight? Applejack putting hoof inside Twilight's mouth S2E25.png Twilight tasting apple fritter S2E25.png|Mmm! Twilight 'Check!' S2E25.png|Check! Spike playing with the figurines S2E25.png Twilight hears Applejack greet S2E25.png|Twilight hears Applejack greet Princess Mi Amore Candenza. Twilight doesn't care S2E25.png|Frankly Twilight just doesn't gi...eer care. Twilight face S2E25.png|Twilight is watching. Applejack squee S2E25.png|Twilight eyeballing Cadance. Twilight knows fake S2E25.png|Twilight knows fake. Because she is seeing fake right now. Twilight confound look S2E25.png|What is this confound look on Twilight's face. Twilight 'did you see' S2E25.png|"Did... you see what she...?" Rarity sewing S2E25.png|"Oh, you should have seen how she acted back there" Twilight walking S2E25.png|"I don't know when she changed, but she changed!" Twilight imitating Cadance S2E25.png|Twilight imitating Cadance. Twilight sees Cadance coming S2E25.png|Now will be a good time for Twilight to lie. Rarity quick notice S2E25.png|Twilight saying random stuff to distract Rarity. Twilight 'maybe her name should be Princess Demandy-pants' S2E25.png|Maybe her name should be Princess Demandy-pants. Twilight hiding S2E25.png Pinkie Pie "thank you" S02E25.png Twilight with a glass of drink S2E25.png Rarity what ever S2E25.png|Twilight enjoying her drink. Rarity absolute gem S2E25.png|Rarity said what!? Twilight so demanding S2E25.png|"She was so demanding!" Twilight oh c'mon S2E25.png|... Twilight Applejack S2E25.png|"Applejack!" Twilight 'love love love' S2E25.png Twilight see rude S2E25.png|"See rude!" Twilight right I am S2E25.png|Ho,ho you know I'm always right. Bird is off key S2E25.png Twilight you're serious... S2E25.png|For once Pinkie I was about to take you seriously. Twilight I'm seeing this S2E25.png|Am I really seeing this! Twilight never mind S2E25.png|"Never mind." Twilight Rainbow Dash S2E25.png|"Rainbow Dash!" Twilight with me right S2E25.png|'You're with me right!" Twilight losing fuse S2E25.png|Twilight is about to blow her fuse. Rarity get married S2E25.png|Twilight doesn't look very pleased. Rarity be displaying S2E25.png Rarity result of nerves S2E25.png|Twilight is having enough of this. Twilight excuse me S2E25.png|Excuse me Rarity. Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash and Applejack looking at Twilight S2E25.png Twilight hitting the table S2E25.png Twilight angry S2E25.png Twilight "not being possessive" S2E25.png|"I am not being possessive..." Twilight with hooves on the table S2E25.png|"...and I am not taking..." Twilight "taking it out on Cadance" S2E25.png|"...it out on Cadance!" Twilight "you're all just too" S2E25.png|"You're all just too caught up in your wedding..." Twilight "caught up in your wedding planning" S2E25.png|...planning to notice that maybe there shouldn't even..." Twilight slamming the table S2E25.png|..."BE a wedding!" Twilight angry 2 S2E25.png Twilight at the door S2E25.png Shining Armor lets Twilight in S2E25.png Shining Armor 'looking pretty good' S2E25.png Twilight looking S2E25.png Twilight needs to talk with brother S2E25.png|"We need to talk!" Twilight trying to warn Shining Armor S2E25.png|Never fear Shining Armor, Twilight is not lying. Twilight 'sneaking up on people' S2E25.png|"She sure has a way to sneak up on people." (I think you mean "ponies", not "people".) Cadance wants to talk with Shining Armor for a moment S2E25.png Shining Armor better see S2E25.png|Good luck with that. Twilight oh great S2E25.png|Oh great. Twilight looking at the door S2E25.png|Now what are they doing in there? Twilight should I... S2E25.png|Should I... Twilight should I not S2E25.png|Or should I not. Twilight snooping S2E25.png|You know what, I just going to do it. Twilight taking a peek S2E25.png|It wouldn't be wrong for me to take a peek. Twilight peeking S2E25.png|They are just having a private talk. Twilight peeking 2 S2E25.png|Oh my... Twilight 'she's downright evil' S2E25.png|"She's downright evil!" Twilight running S2E25.png Twilight opening door S2E25.png Twilight what the S2E25.png|What the heck am I seeing!? Twilight surprised 2 S2E25.png Twilight typical reaction S2E25.png|A typical Twilight reaction. Twilight bridemaids! S2E25.png|"Bridesmaids!" Twilight 'what happened to her old bridesmaids' S2E25.png|"What happened to her old bridesmaids?!" Twilight can't absorb S2E25.png|Twilight looks funny. Twilight going crazy S2E25.png|Why does Twilight look like she's going crazy. Twilight opening the door S2E25.png|There she is! Twilight 'I'm here!' S2E25.png|"I'm here!" Twilight is ready to confront Cadance S2E25.png|"I'm not gonna stand next to her. And neither should you!" Twilight is angry S2E25.png Twilight furious S2E25.png Twilight 'I'm fine!' S2E25.png Applejack 'You sure about that' S2E25.png Twilight move Applejack S2E25.png|Get out of my face Applejack. Twilight accuses Cadance S02E25.png Princess Cadance behind me S2E25.png|Behind you. Twilight confronting Cadance S2E25.png|Twilight accusing Cadance. Princess Cadance cornered S2E25.png|Twilight has Princess Cadance cornered. Twilight 'that made his eyes go all' S2E25.png|"I saw her put a spell on my brother that made his eyes go all.." Twilight spinny eyes S2E25.png|Spinny eyes Twilight mean grin S2E25.png|I have you now. Twilight 'because you're evil' S2E25.png|"Because you're evil!" Cadance running away S2E25.png|"Evil!" Twilight proud with herself S2E25.png|Twilight feels proud with herself. Twilight bumping into Shining Armor S2E25.png|Ouch! Twilight looked down on S02E25.png|She looks a lot younger from this angle Twilight acting cute S2E25.png|Hehe...oops. Twilight feeling guilt S2E25.png|Twilight may be feeling guilt coming on. Twilight yeah sure S2E25.png|Yeah I find it hard to believe you. Twilight let me finish S2E25.png|Are you going to let me speak! Twilight new expression S2E25.png|What expression is this? Shining Armor angry with Twilight S2E25.jpg Twilight & Shining Armor stare off S2E25.png|Epic stare off of the century. Twilight let me help S2E25.png|Let me help you. Shining arguing with Twilight S02E25.png|''If you may excuse me'' Twilight what have I done S2E25.png|What have I done. Twilight no wait! S2E25.png|No wait! Shining Armor cuts off Twilight S02E25.png Twilight on red carpet S2E25.png|Poor Twilight. Twilight's friends leaving Twilight S2E25.png|Awwh don't leave me now! Twilight sinking in S2E25.png|Reality is sinking in. Celestia angry S2E25.png|"You have a lot to think about." Twilight saddened S2E25.png|Twilight saddened that even her mentor has turned against her. Twilight walking 2 S2E25.png|"Maybe I was being overprotective." Twilight lying on steps.S02E25.png|"I could have gained a sister..." Twilight despair on steps.S02E25.png|"But instead... I just lost a brother..." Twilight singing BBBFF reprise S2E25.png|"He was my..." Mini Twilight and Shining together S2E25.png|"...big brother best friends..." Mini Twilight and Shining together 2 S2E25.png|"...forever." Mini Shining disappears S2E25.png Twilight is all alone S02E25.png|"And now we'll never do anything..." Twilight imagening herself alone S02E25.png|"...together." Twilight crying S2E25.png Cadance putting her hoof on Twilight S2E25.png Twilight 'I'm sorry' S2E25.png|"I'm sorry!" Twilight not good S2E25.png|Don't know about all of you but this isn't good. Twilight is scared of the flames S02E25.png Twilight surrounded by a ring of fire S02E25.png Twilight surrounded by green fire S2E25.png A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2 TwilightAloneS2E26.png Lonely Twilight S2E26.png|twilight in the darkness TwilightLookingAroundS2E26.png Is anyone here S2E26.png I see you S2E26.png And now your prison S2E26.png Nopony will save you S2E26.png|You're mine now. *evil smirk* Desperate Twilight S2E26.png Twilight Sparkle "don't you dare" S2E26.png Super Angry Twilight S2E26.png Twilight blasting the magic S2E26.png Twilight pouncing at Princess Cadance S2E26.png Princess Cadance shielding herself S2E26.png Princess Cadance shielding herself 2 S2E26.png Princess Cadance seeing Twilight S2E26.png Princess Cadance talking to Twilight S2E26.png Twilight is not phased S2E26.png Twilight hears memory S2E26.png|Twilight hears an old memory. Princess Cadance singing to Twilight S2E26.png Twilight ear drop S2E26.png|An ear drop and shrinking pupils...what can be more adorable than that. Twilight ear rise S2E26.png|Of course there's always the cute ears perking up and pupils dilating. Twilight realising the real Princess Cadance S2E26.png Twilight smiling S2E26.png Twilight and Cadance reunite S02E26.png Princess Cadance hugging Twilight S2E26.png Princess Cadance noticing something S2E26.png Twilight Cadance cave maze S02E26.png Twilight consoles Cadance S2E26.png Princess Cadance wedding bells S2E26.png Twilight and Cadance in the crystal caves S2E26.png Twilight and Cadance run S02E26.png Twilight and Cadance running S2E26.png Cadance and Twilight with minecart S2E26.png Twilight scared face S2E26.png Cadance runs past Twilight S2E26.png Twilight looking S2E26.png Twilight unsure S2E26.png|Twilight unsure what Cadance is going to do next. Twilight touched S2E26.png|Twilight touched at how much Cadance loves Shining Armor. Twilight and Cadance mine cart S2E26.png Twilight trying to push minecart S2E26.png|Yeah you keep singing while I push, it's cool! Mine cart ride S02E26.png|It's gonna be a bumpy ride! Twilight and Cadance thrown out from minecart S2E26.png TwilightLookDownS2E26.png Twilight Cadance flying S2E26.png This Day Aria Cadance splitscreen S2E26.png Splitscreen 2 S02E26.png Princess Cadance save him S2E26.png|Giving up already? Twilight found it S2E26.png|Found it! Twilight stops the vows S02E26.png Twilight and Cadance stop the wedding S02E26.png Princess Cadance slick smile S2E26.png|You know Twilight wants a pair of sunglasses. Princess Cadance thinking ideas S2E26.png|I can't think of anything right now. Princess Cadance solve problem S2E26.png|Twilight is wondering how this plan is going to work. Princess Cadance how we do it S2E26.png|Twilight wondering-"Like what you did there." Wedding sham S02E26.png Cadance exposes fake S02E26.png Princess Cadance & Twilight gasp S2E26.png|*GASP* Princess Cadance not my! S2E26.png|Still making the same face. Celestia and Chrysalis faceoff S02E26.png Main 6 tend to Celestia S02E26.png Main six determination S02E26.png Main 6 running S2E26.png Changelings behind the shield S2E26.png Changelings looking at main 6 running S2E26.png Main 6 S2E26.png|Hold down to your hooves! Twilight incoming S2E26.png|Uh Oh, incoming bugs! Twilight go go S2E26.png|"Go, go!" Changelings trying to attack main 6 S2E26.png Twilight take this S2E26.png|Take this you bug! Rarity bump into S2E26.png|Ow! Rarity oh c'mon S2E26.png|Oh, this is not good. Main 6 facing the changelings S2E26.png|The main 6 is facing a big problem here. Main six surrounded S02E26.png|Stay together now... Rainbow Dash 'the hard way' S2E26.png Rainbow Dash at the ground S2E26.png TwilightShockedS2E26.png Doppelgangers 1 S02E26.png Too many Twilights S02E26.png Main 6 surrounded by clones S02E26.png Main 6 ready to fight S2E26.png Main 6 ready to fight 2 S2E26.png Applejack and changeling Twilight together S2E26.png Twilight with changeling Twilight S2E26.png Twilight changing changeling back to normal S2E26.png|Turning the changeling back to normal. Twilight seeing if this is the real Applejack S2E26.png Applejack relieved by being saved from Twilight S2E26.png Pinkie Pie fires Twilight 1 S2E26.png Pinkie Pie fires Twilight 2 S2E26.png|You've been watching Transformers Prime again, haven't you. Twilight Sparkle attack S02E26.png Main 6 kicking changelings S02E26.png Main 6 defeated Changelings S02E26.png Twilight Applejack Rarity not good S02E26.png Main 6 bt rock and hard place S02E26.png Twilight surrounded S2E26.png|Great, surrounding by bugs. Main 6 captured by Changelings S02E26.png Twilight looking at Chrysalis S2E26.png Twilight and friends looking at Chrysalis S2E26.png Chrysalis taunts the ponies S02E26.png Twilight hoof slap S02E26.png Twilight hopeless gaze S2E26.png|The hopeless gaze. Applejack 'sorry' S2E26.png Twilight 'It's not your fault' S2E26.png SneakyTwilightS2E26.png CadanceAndTwilightS2E26.png Twilight "while you still have the chance" S2E26.png|I may look like I'm lying but I'm not. Rescue Cadance S2E26.png Princess Cadance thank you S2E26.png|Twilight happy to help Cadance. Twilight she didn't hear S2E26.png|I hope that spooky Queen didn't hear my magic. Rarity & Twilight witness love S2E26.png|Twilight is about to bear witness to the power of love. Main 6 glad S2E26.png|Too bad Twilight doesn't seem to notice the shadow in front of her. Twilight your spell S2E26.png|"Your spell!" Rarity bright light S2E26.png|Bright light is making me smile. Twilight likes this S2E26.png|Oh yeah I like this! Twilight helps up Celestia S02E26.png Twilight and Celestia resume S02E26.png Twilight will do S2E26.png|Will do Princess. Princess Cadance looking in Rarity's mirror S2E26.png Rarity & Princess Cadance yay! S2E26.png|Yay! Twilight squee! S2E26.png|Squee! Royal Wedding crowd S2E26.png Celestia & others S2E25.png Twilight & Shining Armor S2E26.png Twilight notice crooked S2E26.png|Hmmm? Looks a bit crooked to me. Twilight fix that S2E26.png|Let me fix that. Twilight and Shining Armor smiling at each other S2E26.png|What are little sisters for? Celestia with other ponies S2E26.png Twilight talking to Shining Armor S2E26.png Twilight talking to Shining Armor 2 S2E26.png Princess Cadance coming S2E26.png Celestia with Cadance and Shining Armor S2E26.png Main 6, Spike and Celestia S2E26.png Celestia talking to Twilight S2E26.png Main 6 and Spike looking at Celestia S2E26.png Twilight, Pinkie, Rainbow and Applejack S2E26.png Twilight and Pinkie S2E26.png|Go, Pinkie. Pinkie Pie grin S2E26.png|Squee! Twilight sings S02E26.png Twilight with microphone S2E26.png The crowd S2E26.png Princess Cadance getting into wedding wagon S2E26.png Twilight and Shining Armor at coach S02E26.png Shining Armor talking to Twilight S2E26.png Twilight talking to Shining Armor 3 S2E26.png| "I Love You too BBBFF" Twilight and Shining Armor embrace S02E26.png Fluttershy, Twilight and Applejack S2E26.png|"Now this was a great wedding." Overdue bachelor party S02E26.png Twilight and Applejack S2E26.png Category:Character gallery pages